1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a hybrid camera, which can record an object image on a photographic film and further can record the object image in a memory as digital image data, by using an image sensor. Especially, this invention relates to a hybrid camera selectively using one of the photographic film and the image sensor when recording the object image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a hybrid camera having a photographing optical system, which can record an object image on a silver-halide type photographic film and further record the object image in the memory medium, such as an IC memory card, is known. In the case of the hybrid camera, two back-covers are prepared in advance, and selectively used as required. One of the two back-covers has a pressure plate to press the photographic film toward a plate-like member having an aperture, which is provided in a camera body. The other back-cover has an image sensor, such as a CCD, the image sensor being attached inside of the back-cover.
When the back-cover for the film is attached the rear side of the camera body and closed (locked), the photographic film is positioned, such that a position of an exposure area of the film, on which the object image is formed, coincides with a position of a focal plane, defined by the photographing optical system. Light, admitted through the photographing optical system, passes through the aperture, where by the object image is formed on the exposure area of the film. At this time, the focused object image is obtained.
On the other hand, when using the image sensor, the back-cover having the image sensor is attached to the camera body in place of the back-cover for the film and closed, whereby the object image is formed on a light-receiving area of the image sensor, on which photoelectric devices are arranged.
Incidentally, when recording the object image in the memory, a large-sized image sensor is needed to obtain a high-quality image, equal to the object image obtained by the film, especially to that of a SLR type hybrid camera having a focal plane shutter, which is a respectively high-quality camera. Further, in order to obtain the object image, perfectly identical to the object image recorded on the film, with respect to image plane frame, a size of the light-receiving area should be identical to that of the exposure area corresponding to one frame of the film. Therefore, a size of the image sensor becomes larger than that of the exposure area, namely, the aperture area, to obtain the high-quality image.
However, generally, the image sensor is covered with a transparent cover glass, for protecting the light-receiving area. Namely, the light-receiving area is disposed under the cover glass. As the aperture can not accommodate the large-sized image sensor, the position of the light-receiving area does not coincide with the position of the focal plane. Consequently, the focused object image can not be obtained when using the large-sized image sensor.
Therefore, an object of a present invention is to provide a hybrid camera, which can easily align both the position of the light-receiving area of the image sensor and the position of the exposure area of the film with the position of the focal plane.
A hybrid camera of the present invention selectively uses one of a photographic film and an image sensor, to record an object image. The hybrid camera has a photographing optical system, a body, and a film positioner. The photographing optical system forms the object image, and the photographing optical system is connected to the body. The film positioner is detachably mounted in the body and defines a position of an exposure area of the photographic film, along an optical axis of the photographing optical system. An accommodation space, which can accommodate the image sensor, is formed in the body by detaching the film positioner. When using the photographic film, the film positioner is mounted in the body such that the position of the exposure area coincides with a position of a focal plane, defined by the photographing optical system. Then, when using the image sensor, the film positioner is detached from the body and the image sensor is placed in the accommodation space, such that a position of a light-receiving area of the image sensor coincides with the position of the focal plane, along the optical axis. As the film positioner is detached from the body, a focused object image is obtained even when using a large-sized image sensor.
A hybrid camera of the present invention selectively uses one of a photographic film and an image sensor, to record an object image. The hybrid camera has a photographing optical system, a body, and a film positioner. The photographing optical system forms the object image, and the photographing optical system is connected to the body. The film positioner is provided in the body, and defines a position of an exposure area of the photographic film, along an optical axis of the photographing optical system, such that the position of the exposure area coincides with a position of a focal plane, defined by the photographing optical system. The film positioner has an aperture that admits light, directed by the photographing optical system, such that the object image is formed on the exposure area, and the film positioner is formed such that the aperture is enlargable. An accommodation space, which can accommodate the image sensor, is formed by enlarging the aperture. When using the photographic film, an area of the aperture is set to an area corresponding to the exposure area. Then, when using the image sensor, the area of the aperture is enlarged and the image sensor is placed in the accommodation space, such that a position of a light-receiving area of the image sensor coincides with the position of the focal plane, along the optical axis. As the aperture is Car enlarged, the focused object image is obtained even when using the large-sized image sensor.
A hybrid camera of the present invention selectively uses one of a photographic film and an image sensor, to record an object image. The hybrid camera has a photographing optical system, a body, a film positioner, and an optical device. The photographing optical system forms the object image, and the photographing optical system is connected to the body. The film positioner is provided in the body, and defines a position of an exposure area of the photographic film, along an optical axis of the photographing optical system, such that the position of the exposure area coincides with a position of a focal plane, defined by the photographing optical system. The optical device is detachably mounted between the photographing optical system and the film positioner, and shifts the position of the focal plane backward, a long the optical axis. When using the photographic film, the optical device is detached from the body. Then, when using the image sensor, the optical device is mounted in the body and the image sensor is placed behind the film positioner along the optical axis, such that a position of a light-receiving area of the image sensor coincides with the shifted-position of the focal plane, along the optical axis. As the position of the focal plane is shifted by the optical device, the focused object image is obtained even when using the image sensor.
A hybrid camera of the present invention selectively uses one of a photographic film and an image sensor, to record an object image. The hybrid camera has a photographing optical system, a body, a first back-cover having a supporting-plate, a second back-cover for the image sensor. The photographing optical system forms the object image, and the photographing optical system is connected to the body. The first back-cover for the photographic film is detachably and releasably mounted at the rear side of the body. The second back-cover for the image sensor is detachably mounted at the rear side of the body. The film positioner is provided inside of the first back-cover and defines a position of an exposure area of the photographic film, along an optical axis of the photographing optical system, such that the position of the exposure area coincides with a position of a focal plane, defined by the photographing optical system. An accommodation space, which can accommodate the image sensor, is formed at the rear of the photographing optical system. When using the photographic film, the first back-cover is attached to the body. Then, when using the image sensor, the second back-cover is attached to the body and the image sensor is placed at the accommodation space such that the position of light-receiving area of the image sensor coincides with the position of the focal plane, along the optical axis. As the photographic film is positioned by the first back-cover, the large-sized image sensor can be placed in the accommodation space, and the focused object image is obtained when using the large-sized image sensor.